motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
South Park: Bigger, Longer
South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut is a 1999 American adult animated musical comedy film directed by Trey Parker and coproduced by Matt Stone and based on the Comedy Central animated series'' South Park''. The film was produced by Comedy Central Films, Scott Rudin Productions and Braniff Productions, and distributed by Paramount Pictures in the United States and Canada and Warner Bros. Pictures internationally. It was released on June 30, 1999. Plot Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartman go to a cinema to see Terrence and Phillip: Asses of Fire, which stars the boys' favorite Canadian comedy duo Terrence and Philip. However, they are refused entry due to the film being R-rated, so they pay a homeless man to get them in. The next day, the boys begin swearing in class, and are sent to school counselor Mr. Mackey, who informs their mothers and begins hosting a therapy session to get the children off of foul language. The therapy proves successful but is then forgotten after the boys see the movie again. Kenny bets Cartman $100 that he can set his fart on fire like Terrence in the film, but only immolates himself and dies when the doctors accidentally replace his heart with a baked potato. Kyle, Stan, and Cartman are grounded and Kenny is sent to Hell, where he is tormented by Satan and Saddam Hussein, who are gay lovers. Back on Earth, Kyle's mother Sheila leads the parents in a boycott against Terrence and Philip, who are tricked into guest starring on a talk show only to be ambushed and arrested as war criminals. When the United States refuses to release the duo, Canada retaliates by bombing the residence of the Baldwin brothers. Kyle, fearful that the Canadians will take his adopted brother Ike away because of his heritage, hides him in the attic. Sheila and President Bill Clinton announce that the United States will go to war against Canada and have Terrence and Philip executed at a USO show. Cartman later leads the children in a song degrading Sheila, who catches him in the act and has Dr. Vosknocker implant him with a V-chip that will shock him whenever he swears. Back in Hell, Satan declares that if the blood of the two innocent Canadians touches American soil, he will invade Earth. Saddam wants to go with him, but Satan is reluctant because of how Saddam has mistreated him. Kenny tries to convince him to end the relationship, but Saddam performs a big musical number explaining his behavior and wins back Satan's love. Later, Kenny appears as a ghost and warns Cartman about the consequences of killing Terrence and Philip. The boys try to convince their parents but fail, and decide to take matters into their own hands. They form'' La Resistance'' and Gregory, Stan's rival for Wendy's affections, concinves Stan to recruit a God-hating French expert on covert operations named "The Mole". La Resistance infiltrate the USO show by distracting the army with a musical number performed by Big Gay Al, but The Mole is discovered and killed by guard dogs. The remaining boys attempt to warn their mothers about what will happen if Terrence and Philip are killed, but they are laughed at, and Mr. Garrison activates the electric chair. The base is attacked by a Canadian force and a battle ensues between the two armies. In the confusion, the boys are able to free Terrence and Philip, though Cartman's V-chip begins to malfunction. The mothers, seeing the destruction their movement has incited, decide to give up and look for their children. Stan leads the kids to Terrence and Philip, who have been cornered by the US army. La Resistance forms a human shield while Kyle tries to persuade the army and his mother to stand down. Sheila refuses to listen and shoots Terrence and Philip, which results in Satan, his minions, and Saddam attacking Earth. Sheila instantly regrets her actions as a result. Saddam tries to usurp Satan's authority, but is subdued by Cartman's malfunctioning V-chip, and, with Kenny's encouragement accompanied by Saddam's constant insults, is sent by Satan back to Hell and impaled on a stalagmite. As a sign of gratitude for helping to rid him of Saddam, Satan grants Kenny a wish; Kenny asks for everything to return to how it was before the war, even though it means he will have go back to Hell. He takes off his hood, revealing his face for the first time, and says goodbye to his friends. Satan and his minions return to Hell, Stan wins Wendy's love, and the US and Canada celebrate things being back to normal while Kenny, due to his act of sacrifice, ascends to Heaven. Meanwhile, Ike is still in the attic where Kyle his him and ends up eating a rat. Cast * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh/ Eric Cartman/ Gregory/ Satan/ Mr. Garrison/ Mr. Hat/ Philip Niles Argyle/ Randy Marsh/ Clyde Donovan/ Tom - News Reporter/ Midgut In a Bikini/ Canadian Ambassador/ Bombardiers/ Mr. Mackey/ Army General/ Ned Gerblansky/ Christophe - Ze Mole (or The Mole)/ Big Gay All (singing voice)/ Adolf Hitler/ Additional * Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski/ Kenny McCormick/ Saddam Hussein (credited as "Himself")/ Terrence Henry Stoot/ Big Gay Al/ Ticket Taker/ Stuart McCormick/ Jimbo Kearn/ Gerald Broflovski/ Butters Stitch/ Additional Voices * Mary Kay Bergman as Liane Cartman/ Sheila brof * Isaac Hayes as Chef Jerome McElroy * Jesse Howell, Anthony Cross-Thomas & Franchesca Clifford as Like brof * Bruce Bowell as Man in Theatre * Deb Adair as Woman in Theatre * Jennifer Howell as Bebe Stevens * George Clooney as Dr. Doctor * Brent Spined as Conan O'Brien * Minnie Driver as Brooke Shields * Dave Foley as the Baldwin brothers * Eric Idle as Dr. Vosknocker * Nick Rhodes as Canadian Fighter Pilot * Toddy E. Walters as Winona Ryder * Stewart Copeland as American Soldier #1 * Stanley G. Sawicki as American Soldier #2 * Chase Holt as American Soldier #3 * Mike Judge as Kenny McCormick (unmuffled) * Howard McGillin as Gregory (singing voice) (uncredited) Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:R-rated films Category:Films Based on TV Shows Category:Traditional animated films Category:1990s films Category:1999 films